The Bet I Don't Regret
by Perfection-Addict
Summary: When Drew Torres first agrees to a wild bet he only thinks of it as fun and games. But eventually his "victim" starts to mean more to him then he thinks she would. Okay bad summary! My first fanfic! You won't regret reading this story! T just in case!
1. Dramatic Collision

**Chapter 1: Dramatic Collision**

(Clare's POV)

I was finally a junior. I even had the red polo to prove it. It was surprising how much older and more mature you could feel after only two months of summer. It was already September and it was as if the moment school came into session the weather decided to become crisp and cool. My summer had actually been quite boring, hanging around at home, reading, and not really knowing what to do with myself. Jake only made it ten times more awful. The thought that the guy I was once in love with was soon going to become my brother was horrifying. I was strangely relieved when school made its way around the corner. At least it would make my attempt of avoiding my brother-to-be a lot easier, as I would be able to hide in one of the many rooms in the large school.

I slowly walked up to the front of Degrassi admiring it greatly as I took in a deep breath of air trying to mentally hold on to this historic moment. For a moment I felt serene and tranquil until I felt a boney finger continuously poke at my back. I spun around annoyed and ready to pounce at whoever ruined my peaceful moment. But my expression softened as I looked into the brown eyes of my best friend.

"We're juniors!" Alli shouted wrapping her thin arms around me. I could feel the excitement radiate off of her as she strangled me in a tight embrace.

"Best friend unable to breathe," I choked, jokingly. She quickly let go of me and took a step back admiring everyone and thing around her. Then she brought her attention back to me.

"I am so excited! We get to start fresh! We are almost the leaders of the school!" she let out breathlessly. She was now holding her side and gasping for air. Talk about getting overexcited. I was just about to answer my breathless friend when I caught eyes with a certain gothic boy wearing a thick coat of black eyeliner. Eli gave me one of his famous side smirks and then looked away. The last time I spoke to him we both had accompanied Adam to the hospital after the shooting. Speaking of Adam.

"Clare!" He shouted as he ran to us, a giant smile spread across his face.

"Adam! Good to see you! How are you?"

"Better. A lot better. Excited to finally be a junior!" He gushed, shaking slightly.

"Hey Adam," Alli interjected, obviously feeling ignored.

"Oh, hey! So what are we talking about over here?" He questioned, a smile still plastered to his face. And at that moment the school bell rang deafeningly and Alli, Adam, and I started our way into the building. Unfortunately, I was so absorbed in the conversation about us being so old, and the fact our red polo could match with almost any accessory (Alli was rambling on about that) that I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. Just as I was telling the two about how I had this great black hoodie that would go great with my uniform, I walked right into the older Torres brother. Drew.

(Drew's POV)

This summer was horrible, absolutely horrible. Had I lost my lover? Did I lose my group of friends? Had I lost myself? All of the above. In mid-August Katie dumped my sorry butt because she had fallen in love with some Casanova who worked with her as a camp counsellor or something. She was the one girl I had given everything to, the one girl I actually loved, and I still wasn't over her. Now I have to see her at school every day, so I'm pretty much screwed. Then as for the group of friends, Owen and them are all pissed because the night of the breakup I tried to bury my sorrows in alcohol at some party. I guess I drank too much because I unintentionally got into some big rumble with Owen. What happened is still all a blur to me, all I know is that ever since all my friends haven't spoken a word to me. How did I lose myself you ask? Well, really if you lose your girlfriend and your friends how don't you lose yourself?

Summer had gone way to fast and now I have to stop moping and head back to school. Just great. And who was the first person I eyed when I got to Degrassi? The one and only Katie Matlin. I quickly swered away from her and her gal pals and walked right into Owen and the guys.

"Look who it is. Drew Torres. The little smartass who threatened me." Owen mocked loudly his deep voice echoing through the crowds. A few people shot us looks but I ignored them and tried to apologize in my sweetest voice.

"Owen I'm so sorry. I was heartbroken and drunk and I wasn't in control of myself. I don't even know what I did, it's all a blur. You know what happens when you overdose on booze," I chuckled grinning elfishly at him.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? Well, it ain't goin' to cut it. You not only threatened and bad talked me but you also started throwing punches. Uh-uh. You need to do something for me," He demanded.

"Owen this isn't really like you. Did I hurt you that bad?" I asked trying to think back to that night. Owen let out a little laugh.

"Hell no, man. There are no hard feelings at all. I could care less about what happened. I just want you to do something ridiculous for me. For fun."

"Naw, I think I'll pass on the ridiculous deed," I chuckled.

"Oh, maybe you didn't understand me. No ridiculous deed, no being buddy-buddy with me and the guys." I looked at Nick, John, and a few other guys surrounding Owen nod in agreement. Was I really that desperate that I would do something stupid just to befriend a few average guys. I mean I was friends with K.C, Dave and all but it was about time I stopped hanging out with my brothers friends. I mean how bad could this funny little task be?

"Alright I'm in. So what do I have to do?" The group huddled for a second, I could only catch a few key words like ketchup, umbrella, and pink. They were obviously trying to think up of some elaborate thing that I could do that would embarrass the shit out of me. Then out of know where I felt someone knock into me and lost my balance for a few seconds, almost falling flat on my face. As I regained my stability I looked up to see little Saint Clare with a shocked look on her face. That shock was soon replaced by embarrassment, her cheeks now a bright shade of red.

"I'm so sorry," she quickly spoke, averting her eyes from mine.

"Uh, that's alright. No biggie." And with that she left without a moment to spare.

I returned my gaze to the guys who were all standing there, wide eyed, each looking like an idea had popped into their mind.

"That's it! You have to get into the pants of Saint Clare." Nick yelled happily, all the guys chuckling and nodding in agreement once again. Everyone seemed thrilled about the idea except for Owen. For some reason he looked troubled. Then he spoke.

"No, I don't like it. Torres came on to me, I should decide his punishment."

"Come on dude that's the perfect thing for him to do. It's Saint Clare. It will be as hard as hell for him to pull that off," one of the boys in the crowd voiced, disagreeing with Owen. I agree hooking up with Clare was going to be one heck of a job, but even I couldn't understand why Owen didn't want me to go ahead with it. I mean it's like that guy said it's the perfect punishment.

"Fine, but good luck getting Clare to fall for you," he agreed, sounding upset. But see I didn't need good luck, I had the Drew Torres charm.

(Owen's POV)

Just my luck! Oh course Clare had to bump into Drew the very second me and the guys had decided on what Drew would do to pay me back. We had gone through tons of ideas and had finally come up with a perfect scheme. Its common knowledge that he and Katie called it quits sometime during summer and he's still heartbroken about it. So we decided that he would have to go up to his ex (in public) dressed in clothes covered with her name and pictures of her. Next, he would start having a tantrum on how much he loved her and all that bull. Then he'd finish it off with a nice scream cry and a little rolling around on the ground. It was the perfect plan. Not only would it embarrass him to no end but it would also mess with his fragile heart. Embarrassment and emotional pain, now that's a two for one deal! But instead my buds pressured me into the whole Clare bit. I mean I know it will be amazingly hard to get it with Clare, heck it's probably impossible but the other plan was just so perfect!

Okay fine, I admit that's not the only reason why I'm pissed about the change in plans. I mean I've kind of always had a little thing for Edwards. She's just so cute and bubbly. I mean she's adorable. Except for Anya I've never really dated someone so preppy. It's probably because I'm scared to get into a serious relationship or maybe because those kinds of girls never take a second look at me. Either way there is something about Clare that turns me on. And I will do as much as I can to keep Torres' grimy little fingers off of her.

(Clare's POV)

I am a total loser! It's the first day back at Degrassi and I've already embarrassed myself in front of a bunch of senior boys! Soon after I bumped into Drew I could hear the group loudly laughing and hollering and I swear I hear my name! I hope I didn't draw any attention to myself!


	2. Please Stop Poking

**Chapter 2: Please Stop Poking**

***Before you read I would just like to thank those of you who commented! You inspired me to write another chapter! I appreciate comments, criticism, and ideas! Love you guys so much! Enjoy!* **

(Adam's POV)

I could smell the sweet scent of Degrassi drifting through the air! Oddly enough I was glad school was back in session. I was going to make sure that this year was the best ever! I was determined to make the first day back memorable and so far it was going pretty well. Not only had I easily found a nice clean pair of socks this morning but as Alli, Clare, and I were walking to class Clare bumped into my brother! It was hilarious! I had never seen such an awkward situation before, especially one featuring my brother. I mean he is supposed to be Mr. Smooth but for once he was the exact opposite! And all thanks to my best friend. Clare Edwards. Right after it happened she seemed fazed and at a loss for words. Luckily she and Alli had dropped their conversation about accessorizing their uniforms. I mean I could care less that Alli has a lacy hairband that is the perfect shade of red. I really don't understand why girls care so much about fashion. It's ridiculous!

(Alli's POV)

I swear guys are ridiculous! I feel so bad for Clare. I mean it's the first day back at school. No correction, the first hour back at school and she has already humiliated herself in front of a group of boys. Grade twelve boys! And which grade twelve boy did she have to bump into? Drew Torres. As in my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me with the school slut, Drew Torres. And no it could just be a little bump and a sorry it had to be a giant collision. It looked as though Drew was going to topple over! Though I had to admit it was absolutely comical to watch. Apparently it was also pretty funny to the rest of the guys as well. And that is the reason why I am going to stay boy free this year! Or at least I hope. It's going to be really hard to do especially because Owen Milligan is looking pretty fine. Even after the whole boiler room incident I still had I thing for him. I mean he's the whole package. He's tall, dark, handsome, a bad boy and strangely reminds me of Damon Salvatore from Vampire Diaries. Mama likes Damon Salvatore from Vampire Diaries.

I could sense the unease in Clare's soft voice as she tried to start a conversation like nothing happened.

"So, how was your guys' summer," she coyly giggled.

"Um, pretty good. I mean if-"

"Boys can be such jerks!" I rudely interrupted Adam. But come on Clare didn't care about what we did this summer. She was just trying to mask the discomfort with a breezy conversation. What she really wanted was to be reassured that what happened wasn't as bad as she was mentally telling herself.

"Was it that bad?" she questioned, giving into the discussion. Wow, I really do know when there's something up with my best friend. I bet she totally dying inside, at least I would be.

"No, of course not. Everyone has totally forgotten about it by now," I soothingly cooed. And then at that moment the same obnoxious gang passed right by us. Each member staring straight at Clare with a devilish look of satisfaction. All except for Drew who was giving her one of his famous flirtatious smiles. It was the cherry to top off the awkward sundae.

"Yup, everybody has definitely forgotten about it." Clare sarcastically moaned squeezing her eyes shut and sloppily dragging her feet down the hall. Adam and I followed closely behind her giving each other worried looks.

"Clare are you really going to let this ruin your day? I mean your first class hasn't even started yet. I bet you'll meet new people and do new things and forget all about this by lunch. I mean I don't understand why you're getting all worked up about this. Everyone is a little clumsy from time to time." I spoke anxiously trying not to leave anything out.

"Yah you're probably right. I just wanted today to go perfectly. It's just a little disappointing that I've already gone ahead and embarrassed myself." She sighed unhappily.

"Don't worry it's not a big deal. Right Adam?" We both turned towards the alarmed boy who thought he had snuck his way out of this conversation. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards to create a small grin and he nodded his head happily. Clare playfully hit his shoulder, a bright smile now lighting up her face.

"Thanks you guys, you really do know how to make a girl feel better." Clare gushed her eyes sparkling under the florescent lights.

"No problem! Now get to class you wouldn't want to be late on the first day of school, now would you?" I questioned, knowing the answer. Clare would die if she was late to class in general let alone the first day. Clare hurriedly looked at her watch and started bolting down the hall only looking back once to say:

"I wouldn't want to miss out on meeting new people and doing new things!" She impishly mocked me, giggling her way down the hall. I let out a small laugh and rolled my eyes cheerily. Then I exchanged nods with Adam and we went our separate ways. In less than an hour at school I had already done a good deed by making my best friend feel better. Really, they should call me the saint.

(Clare's POV)

I walked into math class feeling revitalized and ready to take on the day. I looked around the classroom, acknowledging a few acquaintances and then took a seat at the front of the class. I placed my binder and pencil case on my desk and fixed them so that they sat perfectly straight. Then once again I decided to recreate the peaceful moment from earlier that morning only to hear someone noisily clamber into their seat behind me. I took in a deep breath ignoring the commotion going on behind me until I felt something pointy poking me in the back. A pencil. Once again my tranquil moment was ruined by someone who felt the need to poke me in the back. I clenched my teeth together and whipped around to see the airhead jock smiling smugly at me. Just my luck, I had a class with Drew Torres.

(Drew's POV)

Great. My first class just had to be math. Like I wasn't having a bad enough morning already. I casually slid my way into the class giving occasional nods, props, and even a few winks (to the ladies, of course) all while wearing a pearly white smile. Though I seemed chipper on the outside, inside I was absolutely miserable. That was until I saw a head of auburn curls and its owner seated at the front of the class. I wouldn't say Clare was really my type but I was looking forward to the challenge. The sooner I got her to fall for me the sooner it would be over and I would be hanging with my boys.

I headed to the seat behind hers and tried to make as much noise as I could to attract her attention. I kicked the desk, dropped into my chair and squeakily tucked in. But she didn't seem thrown at all. She didn't even look back. Wow, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought. So I decided I would have to do the classic pencil in the back to get her attention. If only I had remembered to bring my pencil case. Luckily, the empty desk beside me had a freshly sharpened number two pencil sitting on it. I quickly snagged it, then turned it around so that the led point was facing Clare's back. With that I started to jab it into the back of her red polo mischievously. After the first few stabs she spun around her big blue eyes filled with annoyance. I fought back with a childish smirk which only caused her to paste on a fake little smile, roll her eyes, and then turn right back around. Well that kind of failed. I guess I could start poking her again but that seemed too desperate. So instead I just sat there dumbfounded, waiting for the class to begin.

It felt as though the teacher had been talking for hours. Everything he said just sounded like revolting blend of numbers and words. His deep voice was echoing through my head causing in to pound and throb. It seemed like the perfect time to once again mess with Clare considering I was already zoned out of teachers lesson. I hadn't even caught his name. I leaned into her so that my mouth was next to her ear and then in the most seductive voice I whispered,

"Can I borrow a sheet of paper," This obviously surprised her because she jumped at my words. I could feel her body shiver beside me as she ripped a page out of her notebook and held it out sheepishly.

"Thanks," I smiled, knowing I had dazed her. She replied with a timid nod. I brought the thin piece of line paper towards me and scribbled a quick _hi ;)_ onto it. I thought the winky face would be a cute add-on because it was kind of like a mini picture of me. Then I folded it up and threw it onto her desk. I know this sort of things only happened in the movies, I mean what guy cares that much to pass notes to a girl. But if I wanted to get this Clare business over with fast I would need to be that cheesy, romantic dude who will do anything for his girl. She picked it up with nimble fingers, opened it and in two seconds flat crumpled it in the palm of her hand. I guess she wasn't really into those cheesy, romantic dudes. Or maybe it was because I broke her best friend's heart. Damn, this was going to take a lot longer than I thought it would.


	3. Making Promises

**Chapter 3: Making Promises**

***Once again I would like to say thank you to everyone who commented! Please feel free to give criticism and ideas for future chapters! For some reason I just love Drew and Clare together and adore writing about them! I hope you love reading my work as much as I love writing it! Enjoy!* **

* * *

><p>(Clare's POV)<p>

Poking, whispering in my ear, passing notes. Could he be any more superficial? That jerk could care less about me, he just wanted to play around and annoy the girl closest to him. He gets all the girls to fall for him just so he can eventually reject every single one of them. And you'd think he'd be upset about the whole Katie thing, but apparently it hadn't stopped him from flirting his butt off.

I grabbed my binder and pencil case and tucked in my chair. Math class was finally over. Between Drew constantly irritating me, and Mr. Hayek droning on and on I thought I was going to burst. As I walked towards the exit I was pretty much oblivious to my surrounds, deep in thought about the new school year. So when a hand stopped me from continuing I looked up at the owner bewildered and quite startled.

"Hey," he spoke smoothly. I pushed big brother Torres out of my way and stormed off only to be stopped by him once again.

"Do you mind?" I asked frustrated. I could feel my temperature rising, my blood starting to boil. I really hated this guy.

"I just want to be friends," he whimpered which matched perfectly with his puppy-dog face. Nobody wants to say no to a little puppy, except me.

"Speaking of friends, I better go find mine. Hey you might know her, her name is Alli. You know you kind of cheated on her with Bianca. But you probably forgot because you've dated so many girls. I mean I bet you barely remember her at all. She was just of the thousands of girls you've made out with. No biggie." I finished my speech with a loud exhale, nostrils flaring, my face warm and slightly moist. Drew took a deep breath as though trying to put himself together and find the right words to say.

"I get it, you hate me, I understand. Just give me a chance. I just want to be your friend, nothing else." He pleaded, as though his life depended on it. I still couldn't understand why he wanted to be my 'friend' this bad. I mean I hardly know him. But I guess I could give him a chance, I'll just make sure we don't get close enough for him to hurt me. He just wants to be friends. Why am I talking myself into this? Oh, what the heck it's not like we'll become best friends. And it will be kind of nice to have someone as popular and good looking as Drew to be my friend. I will kind of be part of the in-crowd. I just hope Alli is okay with it. I mean she's forgiven him, right? I must have been taking a long time thinking of my response because he was staring at me anxiously, his foot tapping wildly against the tiled floor.

"Alright, fine. Just friends." I gave in, shrugging my shoulders coolly. The instant the words flowed out of my mouth the biggest smile spread across his face, his eyes bright and hopeful.

"Yah, of course! So buddy got any plans for lunch?" He exclaimed happily. Great. How am I supposed to have lunch with overly happy Torres and his ex-girlfriend /my best friend Alli? Well, who knows it might be interesting.

"I guess not. Meet me if the cafeteria?" I shrugged, giving him a small smile.

"Sounds great! See ya later chum!" He bounced away cheerily. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath, and shook my head in disapproval. What had I just gotten myself into?

(Drew's POV)

It was finally lunch. The morning had gone by excruciatingly slow, probably because I was so anxious to see Clare again. I know what you're thinking. No I don't have feelings for Clare. Like I said before, she's not my type. The only reason I want to see her is so that I can get this stupid task over with. Nothing else. Though, I admit I did hate the fact that she wasn't all over me like all the other girls. For some reason my charm hadn't worked on her, she didn't seem attracted to me at all. It bugged the hell out of me. But it wouldn't be that way for long. See my plan is quite cliché and simple. We become best friends, she starts to feel more between us, I admit I feel that way to, and next thing you know Saint Clare isn't a saint anymore and I'm back in the group. The idea was so corny and worn-out that it actually had a chance of working. Or at least I hoped.

Clare was seated at the other end of the cafeteria. As I neared closer I realized that she was at a table with two other juniors. It looked to be Alli and Adam. Wait. Adam? And then it hit me like a ton of bricks; they were best friends. I mentally cheered. I had a source; someone who knew a lot about Clare and what turns her on, and it was my own brother at that. Before confronting them I stopped for a moment to take a breath and compose myself. I only had one chance to really hit it off with Clare and I wasn't about to ruin it. I tightened my grasp on the brown paper bag that held my lunch before walking up to the group with a large smile on my face. The second I arrived all three of their faces fell. I understand both Clare and Alli's reactions, but my own brother? Ouch.

"Hey guys. Mind if I sit down?" I asked, faking my bright attitude and confidence. Adam immediately jumped to his feet and pulled me away from the table, his hand firmly around my wrist.

"If I remember correctly you said that you were sick of hanging with me and my friends," he hissed sharply, repeatedly glancing at the two girls we had just abandoned, who were watching our every move.

"Forget what I said. Truth is I think Clare's kind of cute," I lied, hoping his brotherly instincts wouldn't catch the deceit in my voice. Instead of giving me a look of disbelief, his expression flooded with fury and his lips twisted into scowl.

"Don't you dare Drew. Why would you even….." He stopped for a moment, as though unsure of my motive. Then suddenly his confusion was replaced with a look of clarity as though a little light bulb had gone off in his head.

"It's because of this morning isn't it? After bumping into her you realized that there still was a girl in this school that you hadn't hit on. A girl that still hasn't been smothered by your Drew Torres charm." He huffed, eyes cold, and hard, and his face scrunched up, creating an appearance that frightened me. This really did bother my brother; the thought of me going after Clare. Once thought to be my secret weapon now appeared to be an obstacle, a barrier getting in the way of my plan. Alrighty, then I guess I need to cover my lie with another one.

"Adam calm down. If it bugs you that much, I won't lay a finger on her." It pained me to have to bury the truth in lies, but it had to be done. I had to win over Clare. It had become too important to me.

"Promise?" He asked suspiciously. I gulped hard. Lying was one thing, but making a promise I knew I couldn't keep, now that was low. Especially when I was making a false promise to my own brother. I don't know why this whole charade with Clare meant so much to me. I mean did I really want to be part of Owen's crowd that bad? Was it because Clare wasn't fawning all over me, like all the other girls? At this point I really don't know.

"Promise," I whispered, forcing myself wear a small, weak smile. Well, at least I do know one thing: I just deceived my little brother. And if I wasn't already feeling bad enough, Owen spotted us and started walking towards the group.

"Fancy meeting you guys here. Mind if I join?" His voice flowed out slickly and he wore a smug look, as if mocking me. He was against this whole Clare thing from the beginning and now he was here to screw it up. Without waiting for an answer he glided towards the table, and took a seat right next to Clare. Adam and I were too far away to hear the conversation, but Clare seemed to be giggling and playing with her hair, as she beamed at Owen. I stood there both peeved and thunderstruck, staring at the two. Adam seemed to notice the change in my behavior because he nudged me in the ribs, bringing me out of my trance and back to the real world. I ran hand up my face and shook my head, in an attempt to clear my thoughts. Then once I fixed my blue polo and dusted off my beige, khaki pants I headed towards the table. I was determined not to let Owen get into my head. But of course the moment I sat down, Owen decided that it would be the perfect time to get me pissed. He leaned towards Clare, their eyes locked, resting a hand on the side of her face, and he slowly pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Then, with his hand still nestling her face he broke their gaze and looked up at me. His eyes were filled with triumph and pleasure; he wore a smirk that I would have loved to smack right off his face and then he winked at me. Rage bubbled inside of me like an active volcano ready to blow. I shot up, without a word and stormed away, stopping once I made it to the hall.

I rested my back against the stretch of lockers, eventually sliding down to the floor. I sat there, on the cold, tile and threw my head back, against the wall. Shoot, I had let Owen get into my head.

* * *

><p><strong>*So what do you think? I personally like the idea of Owen and Clare together too, but do you think I should add a little Eli action as well? I really want there to be a love triangle, but I wouldn't mind it being a love square! Please share your ideas! I would really appreciate your feedback!*<strong>


	4. Those Corny Movies

**Chapter 4: Those Corny Movies**

***Oh my goodness! I can't believe its already been a month! Sorry it took forever for me to write this! I have been so busy! Hopefully this is worth waiting for! Once again I would just like to tell you that the comments you write mean so much to me! I really do like getting feedback and ideas on what you think should happen next! Enjoy!***

* * *

><p>(Owen's POV)<p>

I bit my lip, trying to contain my delight. Clare's eyes were still fixed on me; she seemed in some sort of daze. I let out a small laugh. Not only was I winning over Clare, but at the same time I was pissing off Drew. It was a win-win situation. I focused back on Clare who was now looking down into her lap; pushing her curly hair out of her face. Man, I did love her hair. She had playing with it like crazy since the moment I had sat down next to her. I really am smooth, aren't I? I had just asked her how her first day was and she giggled madly as if she were drunk or just really confused. Then between giggles she would chirp out words like "awesome" and "really good". She was just so damn adorable, I'm surprised I kept my cool.

"So, where were we?" I smiled, staring back into Clare's big blue eyes which had now averted from her lap. From then on we talked about a whole load of things like our summers and stuff. I tried my best to listen but all I could think about was how good her cherry lip gloss smelt.

(Adam's POV)

My brother is such a player. He could go after any girl in the whole entire school – heck the whole entire planet, but could he at least leave my best friend alone? Especially Clare. She is so sweet and compassionate and overall a really special person. She isn't some easy chick that my brother could have a nice make out session with, then ditch. I mean I get it. My brother is capable of having a real, serious relationship, like the one he had with Katie. But he just broke up with her, and any 'relationship' he took part in now would only be a rebound thing. Something to make him feel good, something to make him forget all about Katie. And Clare didn't deserve to just be a rebound.

I guess I should just let it go, right? I mean he did promise. Ha! I fooled you for a second. Yah right, like he was telling me the truth. Those eyes might be dreamy to girls but to me they're just big, blue lie detectors. His eyes were all guilty-like. And his voice! Now come on! Am I not supposed to notice that his voice was all small and croaky? This isn't some stupid movie where he makes it obvious that he's faking and I just nod and have total faith in him. Uh-uh. I'm his brother and I know when he's trying to pull one over on me. But I wouldn't tell him off. No that would be too easy. I'm just going to let him feel shameful and rotten. As for him making a move on Clare? Yah, I'm just going to keep an eye out. I'll show that lying brother of mine whose boss.

(Drew's POV)

So I guess she _is _kind of into those cool, smooth, romantic types of guys. Just not me. Owen. But not me. But no worries my best friend plan is going to work like magic. It's just going to take a lot of time, and effort, and well time. And it will work, as long as Owen isn't there. And, once again, I know what you're thinking. No, this isn't one of those corny movie situations where I will start out not liking the girl, then we bond, and then slowly I start falling in love with her. My brother and I hate those kind of movies. We watch them just so we can make fun of them and throw food and possibly beverages at the screen. It's actually really hilarious; we haven't done it in a while. Light bulb. Perfect! I'll invite Clare over to watch one of those funny, lovey-dovey movies and we will throw food, and possibly beverages, at the screen together! We will laugh and bond minus the falling in love part. At least on my end. Plus I get to throw and make fun of stuff as well. Now, I only have one problem: Adam. He cannot find out about this. At all. It won't be too hard. As long as he isn't home, Clare doesn't tell him and I don't spill out information. Only a few glitches. Adam spends most of his free time at home, Clare and him are best friends, and I tend to have a big mouth. Okay, I need another idea. How about I just trick Adam into inviting over Clare and wing it from there. Yah, that sounds good.

(Clare's POV)

There was something about Owen Milligan that really made me smile. I've kind of always been into those guys who are rough around the edges. I like the challenge of changing them; making them into a better person. It's kind of like in those adorable romantic movies. The guy is trouble but then he meets a nice, structured girl. At first he doesn't like her but by the end there in love and the guy has gone from zero to hero. I swear Alli and I have spent endless nights watching all those sappy, overworked movies. And we love them! The storylines almost remind me of Eli and my relationship – except unlike all those movies we didn't live happily ever after. Speak of the devil; he was walking my way. Surprisingly, things between us are still a little awkward. You'd think by now we'd both be kind of over it, and starting to rebuild our friendship. Well, we weren't. I guess our relationship was just too intense to forget overnight. But that wouldn't stop me from at least trying to be friendly.

"Hey!" I squeaked, my voice resembling the sound of shoes scraping against the gym floor.

"Hey," he nodded back, giving me a toothy smile. He paused for a moment and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something. But after a few seconds of thought he just gave me a little grin and continued on his way. I nodded my head, satisfied with what I had just done. I had just made what could have been an awkward situation, comfortably pleasant.

(Drew's POV)

Okay, this is the moment of truth. Everything you've worked for has come to this. You can do it. You are Drew Torres; you can do anything. It's just another person, don't be afraid. Just stay cool and collected. Make light conversation. Don't make it too obvious.

"How is my favourite brother doing?" I smiled, skipping up to his locker cheerily, then playfully nudging him in the shoulder. He closed his locker carefully, giving me a suspicious look. Then he just rolled his eyes and shook his head skeptically.

"What do you want?" He asked cynically, trying to get straight to the point.

"Nothing," I pouted. Then (for dramatic effect) I put my hand over my heart and winced in pain.

"Can't I just be kind to my younger brother, without asking for anything in return?" I questioned, pretending to wipe a tear from my eye.

"Nope. You always ask for something in return," he stated, simply and bluntly.

"Well, not this time my well-dressed brother. Not this time."

"I'm wearing a uniform," he stated, as though he could see right through my stupid plan.

"But your uniform is all nicely ironed and stuff." I did a few excessive hand gestures around him and a variety of encouraging nods indicating how nice he looked then continued, "Anyways, I just wanted to ask you if had plans for Friday night. I was thinking we could watch a really bad movie and make fun of it and, you know, throw stuff at the screen. And maybe, if you want you can invite a friend over or something." Adam gaped at me for a moment, his expression a cross between surprise and disbelief. Then he spoke:

"Yah, um, sure I guess," he hesitated, then smiled slyly, "You know what that sounds just great! I think I'll invite Clare over. She loves those kinds of movies.

"Great! We can trash talk the movies altogether!" I chuckled happily. How easy was that?

"Yah, trash talk. That's exactly what Clare's into. Trash talking those mushy, romance movie," he nodded reassuringly.

"Well, alright that's settled. See ya!" I turned to leave.

"Wait, Drew!" Adam called before I could escape.

"Yah?"

"So that's all you had to ask me?" He asked quizzically.

"Yup." I stated flatly.

"Then what was up with the whole – " he tried to imitate my wild gestures and nods.

"Um, you know," I stopped myself not knowing what to say next.

"We'll just pretend it never happened," he smiled.

"Good idea."

(Adam's POV)

So that's how you want to play it Drew? Trying to trick me into inviting over Clare, so that you can make a move? Well, let's just see how much Clare will like you bashing her favourite kind of movies. Game on.

* * *

><p><strong>*How was it? I really tried to make it funny and cute! Oh and I wasn't sure which flavour lip gloss Clare would most likely wear so I took a lip gloss test online and answered all the questions like I thought Clare would! It said cherry!*<strong>


	5. Confusion

**Chapter 5: Confusion**

***Hey! Its been another month, hasn't it? My life has been so crazy, I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner. But tonight I worked really hard and was able to finish chapter five! Enjoy!* **

* * *

><p>(Adam's POV)<p>

The week had crept by insufferably slow, but it was finally Friday. I had been waiting all week for this get-together with Clare. I was almost irrationally anxious to witness my brother's plan crash and burn. It was as if the week was some appalling, tasteless meal and Friday night was the delicious, yet overdue dessert that I had been waiting for. Waiting for the school bell to ring and signal dismissal was like waiting for midnight on New Year's at your grandmother's house. Slow and painful. I almost cheered out loud when I heard the shrill, spine shivering sound of the bell echo through the school. I jumped out of my chair and smoothly slid my phone out of my backpack, gripping it tightly.

"_So we still on for tonight? ;)" _ I texted hastily, my thumbs pounding against the keyboard. After a few minutes I got the well wanted reply.

"_4 shure! Sounds fun! I'll bring over some flicks? :D"_ Clare replied happily.

"_Great! See you then! :)"_ I finished, popping my phone back into my bag and swinging it around my shoulder. This was going to be a fun night.

(Drew's POV)

I slid my gel-filled hands through my hair and tried my best to neatly spike up my thin, brown mane. Then after cleaning my hands with a stream of ice cold tap water I slipped on my blue, plaid shirt and did up each button carefully. I knew Clare to be quite a sophisticated, graceful being and knew she would appreciate the fact that I was clean and put together. It was 6:48pm already and I admit I was pretty freaked out. Truth is the fact that Clare didn't swoon at the thought of me drove me insane. And it's not like she was one of those easy, unpleasant girls that weren't the least bit cute and had no brain in their head. Honestly she was the exact opposite. Before I thought she was some religious goody-goody that was immune to having fun. Which could still be true, but there's really something special about her. I could see why so many guys had fallen for her, and hard.

Whoa! What am I saying? I promised myself I wouldn't be the one falling. I couldn't give up on the bet now. But really what was so wrong with wanting another real relationship, like the one I had with Katie? Especially with someone as remarkable as Clare? I bit my lip hard and sat on the edge of my bathtub for a few moments gathering my thoughts. Adam was right about one thing. She was the one girl at Degrassi that I had never hit on. Maybe it was because the thought of her had turned me off somehow, or because she always had some kind of boyfriend. Holy crap. I was actually convincing myself to go for Clare. It didn't matter anyway; she seemed to be really friendly with Owen. And that's when it happened. An outpour of jealousy surged through my veins and swirled around in my body. I had liked, no sorry took an interest, in Clare for like two seconds and I was already jealous? I had never felt this way before, and I wasn't even sure how I felt. How could one girl cause so much confusion?

(Clare's POV)

How could one guy cause so much confusion? One second Owen and I are talking about our first day back, then he goes and touches my cheek only centimeters away from my face and stares straight into my eyes, and then five minutes later we're talking again. At first I was stunned, almost under a spell but after a whole day of studying the lunchtime situation I had come up with an undesirable conclusion. The way he went from normal, light conversation, to intense eye and physical contact, then back clearly indicated he was messing with me. And even in my shocked state I could swear I saw him playfully scowl at Drew, as if he was victorious, like he had been successful. Either both boys are trying to trick me and get me to make a fool of myself, or Drew really does like me and Owen was teasing him about it. Don't worry, once again I have seen these movies before (I really should get out more). I will keep my guard up just in case I am the victim of some sort of prank but at the same time I will be open to the fact that one of these boys might be interested in me. Speaking of movies I had a movie 'date' with Adam that I had to be getting to.

(Drew's POV)

I had sat on the cold, slightly wet porcelain tub for what felt like forever. I'm not even exactly sure what I was thinking about. I mean I know it had something to do with Clare but I guess I wasn't really thinking at all. I just sat there emotions taking over my body, my brain blurred with a bunch of random thoughts and images. My unintentional and odd thought party was interrupted and ended when the soft muffled sound of the doorbell reached me. I almost shuddered at that discreet reminder that Clare was about to enter my house. I quickly decided that I would wait upstairs for a few minutes so that I could do a few last touchups and so that it wouldn't appear evident that longed to see her. I stood and ran my hand through my hair once more, straightened out my eyebrows, and zipped up my fly (that would have been awkward). Then went back to my original spot on the bathtub and waited.

(Adam's POV)

I pushed myself off the low, sunken couch and wearily slumped my way to the front door. After a nice, big yawn and swift shake of the head I glued on a large, overly happy smile and opened the door. I wouldn't say I'm one of those fake phonies who pretend to be all happy-go-lucky and sweet but I do like to make my guests feel welcome. And if putting on a smile made that possible then I would do it for my visitor's sake. And anyways I would tone down eventually once we got settled in. I opened my door to find a bubbly Clare with a large wad of DVDs under her arm.

"Hi!" she cheered happily, bouncing onto the threshold and leaning in for a hug. I obliged though due to the pile of movies she had with her it turned out to be a pretty awkward embrace. It was kind of that one arm, lots of space between you kind of hugs. But it was Clare and I had no intention of impressing her.

"Hey," I spoke back as we parted from one another. Once we had shuffled over a bit I closed the door with ease and took her jacket. She continued further into the house as I hung up her coat in the front hall closet. By the time I was finished she had already shown herself into the living room where she took a seat on the leather couch. I followed her lead and sat next to her, then picked up the remote and turned on the television.

"So what should we watch first?" she asked confidently, placing the stack of flicks onto my lap. I slowly went through each film, carefully scanning over every little detail on the outside package. Of course I really did want to pick the perfect movie, but my main reason for taking my time was to stall until Drew's arrival. For I couldn't enjoy his big screw-up if he wasn't here. After about ten minutes I could tell Clare was becoming impatient. She was constantly fidgeting and moving around as she watched my every move. Finally, after what felt like an eternity I heard footsteps pounding down the stairs. Drew flew in, wearing one of his classic plaid shirts with a bright smile spread across his face.

"Did I miss anything?" he questioned cheerily. Then he pranced towards the couch and squeezed right in between a dazed Clare and a satisfied me.

(Drew's POV)

Once ten minutes had flown by I decided that it was time for me to crash my brother's party. I hopped up from my seat flew open the door and bounced down the stairs. After I took a deep breath I slid into the room to find them both seated quietly on the couch. Clare sported sweats and wore no makeup. Yet she still looked pretty attractive. Drew snap out of it! I took one more long, deep breath and made it clear that I was there. But my confidence level wavered as I took a seat between the two and got some interesting reactions. This was going to be awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>*So? What did you guys think? Sorry it's kind of a filler. I was having a little writer's block. Don't worry, next chapter should be much better! We're getting into the good stuff! Please give me your thoughts, criticism, and ideas. You really don't understand how much your reviews mean to me! They really inspire me and make me feel like people are actually reading and liking my story! Oh, and i would just like to thank a few of you who really took the time to write very positive and sweet reviews! Love you guys! Bye for now!*<strong>


	6. Mr Darcy

**Chapter 6: Mr. Darcy**

(Adam's POV)

We had been watching _A Walk to Remember_ for fifteen minutes already and the only jerky comment that Drew had made had been about one of Mandy Moore's outfits. Which Clare had just breezily brushed off. From then on both Drew and Clare had been abnormally quiet, their eyes glued to the screen. I had picked this movie because after a few more minutes of examination I decided this flick was both sentimental and overly gushy. And I heard it was pretty sad, so if my plan didn't work out as well as I'd hoped then at least a few tears from Drew would count as a consolation prize. Plus I kind of dig Mandy Moore; well at least she was exceptional in _Tangled_.

Then after about five more minutes I could sense that Drew had something to say. I sucked on the side of cheek trying to hold in my excitement. He slowly opened his mouth. It was like waiting for a nice, heavy rain after an agonizingly dry drought. Then his lenient voice flowed out of his mouth in a soft whisper.

"I don't get it." He simply stated, crashing all my hopes and dreams of him ever bashing this movie.

"Get what?" Clare questioned, pausing the movie and looking over at Drew with a genuine smile.

"Well, these two don't like each other very much. Or at least aren't very good friends, right?" He asked pointing towards the two main characters that took up the T.V screen.

"Yes." She answered giving Drew a curious and partly confused look.

"Then why do they hang out so much?" He finished still boggled with the situation. Clare only giggled to herself then took a deep breath before responding.

"Well, Landon," she spoke, pointing towards the male on the screen, "he got in trouble for pulling a prank. As a punishment he has to join various afterschool activities. There he met Jamie," she stopped and pointed toward the female, "who participates in these activities by choice. Then eventually he falls for her." She concluded happily.

"But I thought they were from different social statures, like almost different worlds. He's popular and smooth, and she's all quiet and goody-goody."

"Yes, maybe so but that doesn't mean they can't fall in love. I mean opposites attract right? And if there happy with one another, does it really matter?" Clare asked passionately, obviously a sucker for a good romance.

"I guess not. But wait, let me get this straight," Drew paused only to look up at the ceiling for a moment before bringing his head back down. "There's this super popular, cool guy that everyone loves and this goody-two-shoes church girl. And they hardly ever talk to one another. But somehow something changes in this guy and he falls for her."

"Yup, and she falls back." Clare continued cheerily, a smile spreading across her face. Drew nodded smugly, and let out a disbelieving laugh, as though there was some kind of inside joke that only he, himself knew. Great. I picked this film so that Drew would embarrass himself and ruin any chance of winning over Clare, but instead they have a nice little chat and bond. It was like some book club for movies. And now they seemed to be having some eye contact thing going on. They were like both smiling and staring into each other's eyes and stuff. Gross! I needed to fix this and fast!

"Hey, why don't we watch something else? This is kind of – "

"No!" they both snapped simultaneously. I put both my hands up defensively and gave them a freaked out look. Then the two burst out laughing and started imitating the face I made. Which I guess looked pretty bad. Personally, I think Drew did the best impression of me, but Clare definitely came in a close second. Soon (but not soon enough) the laughter died down and just became wheezing and gasping for air. Then once they were both mute (thank God) Clare shook her head incredulously and hit play, continuing the movie. Disappointed, and a little offended at some of the faces they thought resembled mine, I grabbed a pillow off the floor and squeezed it into my chest. This was going to be a long night.

(Clare's POV)

The movie seemed to fly by so quickly and before I knew it Jamie had told Landon about her illness. I have watched this movie a billion times and still this time was no exception. I was pathetically tearing up. Being in a room with two teenage boys, I expected them to be sitting there unaffected and maybe even a little bored. I glanced at Adam who seemed to fit my description precisely. Then I focused my view onto Drew, and was taken aback. The extremely popular, super tough quarterback, Drew Torres was crying! He seemed to notice my gawking, and turned to look at me. He tried to be casual, and gave a little throaty laugh as he used his hand to wipe his eyes. But I understood where he was coming from. Even though I could hardly believe that he would be coming from anywhere, and gave him a warm and understanding smile. He opened his mouth, hesitated, then let out a croaky comment.

"I just. I thought. But – " he stopped and stared into my eyes for a moment, then shook his head and lowered it in humiliation. I placed my hand under his chin, brought his head back up to my level and nodded. He gave me a small smile in return and opened his arm feebly as to welcome me to nestle into him. We were supposed to be friends, right? There for each other when we needed someone. In other cases I would probably refuse, it would feel wrong and uncomfortable. But there was something special about Drew. He was a good person, a good friend. And that's all he wanted to be: good friends. How could I say no to that? So I obliged and snuggled into his chest. He smelled of earthy cologne, and hair gel. I greedily inhaled his scent, and let it take over my body. Soon the world around me disappeared and all I could see was black.

_I woke up to the sound of hooves thrashing powerfully into the ground. I let out a nice, loud yawn that sent a shiver up my spine and left me chilled and sore. As my vision cleared I took a look around the hefty, well-furnished room. That's odd. I swore I was at the Torres' home when I fell asleep, though I woke up in a completely different house. The walls were plastered with garish wallpaper, the furniture was luxurious and expensive looking, and the room was cluttered with all sorts of novelties and knickknacks. A short, middle-aged woman with a mousy face swiftly flew by me._

"_Excuse me!" I called after her; she abruptly stopped, slid toward me and bowed._

"_Yes, ma'am," she responded courteously._

"_Where am I?" I questioned, giving her a good look over. She seemed to be wearing some sort of old fashion maid outfit. She giggled softly._

"_Well, you are at the Darcy residence." Darcy residence, was she for real? The only Darcy that came to mind would be the Mr. Darcy from __**Pride and Prejudice**__. The classic and wonderfully romantic novel, written by __**Jane Austin**__.__Oh my gosh! I'm in the classic and wonderfully romantic novel, written by __**Jane Austin**__!_

"_Are you speaking of Fitzwilliam Darcy?" I asked in my best British accent. Once again the small woman giggled._

"_Well, of course Ms. Bennet. What other Mr. Darcy do you know of?" Bennet! I was a Bennet! Am I Elizabeth Bennet? Possibly the most witty and complex character ever written! I just absolutely love __**Pride and Prejudice**__ and to be able to see the book come to life, to possibly be one of the characters! It was a dream come true! Wait. This was a dream, wasn't it? Oh, who cares! Might as well enjoy it! Bring on the Darcy! _

"_Please lead me to Mr. Darcy's presence." Really, I wasn't sure if that made any sense but I knew they talked pretty weird in this time era. _

"_Of course ma'am. Right away ma'am," She agreed and sped away quickly in the opposite direction. I jumped up to follow her and noticed that I was wearing quite a beautiful dress. It was dark chocolate brown finished with a beige band right under my bust. I always did like the Bennet daughter's wardrobe. The fact their dresses were sophisticated yet very practical. _

_Though I continued to follow what seemed to be a housekeeper my mind was only focused on one person, Mr. Darcy. I wondered what he would look like. I mean I have watched all the different interpretations of this story, all the movies ever made about this classic! Would the Darcy be like __**Colin Firth**__? Or more like __**Matthew MacFadyenin**__? And if I was Elizabeth, did that mean Darcy was in love with me? I mean, what could be more romantic than the twisted love story of Elizabeth and Darcy? The fact that at first Darcy was too proud, too good for little Elizabeth. That Elizabeth judged him without really ever knowing him. How they realized they were both stupid, proud, and judgmental and that they really loved one another once they got to know each other. _

_ After what felt like forever the petite housekeeper came to a halt and directed me toward the balcony where I assumed Darcy was present. I hesitantly walked toward the tall, dark figure and made it clear I was there with the slightest cough. Here was the moment of truth! He turned around smoothly and faced me full on. He was so incredibly handsome, he was almost airbrushed, and he was – Drew! _

"_Clare." he spoke softly._

"_Drew what are you – "_

"_Clare," he interrupted._

"_I don't understand – "_

"_Clare!" He shouted._

I fluttered my eyes open to a big, dark, fuzzy figure. I blinked a few times and once again my vision cleared. Above me was the one and only Mr. Darcy. I mean, Drew.

"Clare!" He cheered happily, "You're awake!" I moaned and shoved my head into the couch.

"Go back to Pemberley!" I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hey everyone! I updated, and it didn't take me a whole month! So in this chapter I talk about Pride and Prejudice, one of my favourite booksmovie of all time! So if you have never heard of it or don't know what its about it is a really amazing love story! I chose it because I wanted Clare to have a dream that subconsciously shows that she has a thing for Drew! And since this story is so similar to their situation (the proud guy you thinks he is too good for the girl, and the girl who judges him too quickly) I thought it would fit! Also I thought A Walk to Remember also had the same type of story line! Thanks to everyone who commented! And to those of you who don't have an account (shawnaxoxo, You'll Never Know, MiracleDreamer) I just wanted to thank you because I have no other way of contacting you! And thanks for bookmarking this story shawnaxoxo, means a lot!***


	7. Party in the GTA

**Chapter 7: Party in the GTA**

(Drew's POV)

"Wait, what's Pem –" Clare shot up from the couch and cut in before I could finish.

"Oh, nothing. Just had a pretty weird," she paused, rubbed her eyes, and let out a small yawn, "dream."

"Ah, well you did seem to be having a nice little sleep." I laughed, yawning myself.

"Ha, and you seem pretty tired yourself!" Clare giggled, running her hand through her slightly fuzzy hair.

"I know, and it's only like 9:30."

"Oh, good so I didn't sleep for ages then," she sighed in relief, biting down on her lip.

"Naw, the movie only ended like five minutes ago," I spoke, my voice coming out a little hoarse. Clare slapped a hand to her forehead and let out a small, disappointed whine.

"Oh shoot! The movie! I didn't get to see the end," she wailed, resting her head in her hand. "Well did _you_ like it?"

"Yah, it was really good. Kinda sad. But I still liked it, a lot." I responded, thinking back to the flick we had just finished. I really had liked the storyline and the characters as well. I still can't believe I cried, but Clare was really cool about it. Plus I got to have a little snuggle time with her. She smelt so good too! Like a mixture of coconut shampoo and what I'm guessing was cherry lip gloss.

"So," she started, picking up the stack of movies that lay on the coffee table, "I guess I should get going."

"What?" I screeched in astonishment. "Like I said, its only 9:30! Stay a bit longer!" I pleaded, sounding a tiny bit desperate, but really I didn't care.

"Are you sure? I bet Adam," she stopped looked around the small room and gave me an inquisitive look. "Where is Adam?"

"Oh," I let out a small laugh, "he left like half an hour ago. Said something about being bored. Or was it that the movie was boring? I'm not really sure." Clare's face dropped and her focus fell down onto her feet.

"Oh," she let out as she exhaled deeply, dropping the films back onto the table.

"Aw, don't worry about him. He was probably just tired," I inferred, trying to comfort her.

"Yah, probably. And I guess those movies aren't for everyone," she shrugged.

"Well, those aren't usually the ones him and I watch. But I have to admit, I really liked that one." Clare did a raspy chuckle and arched an eyebrow.

"Now, you're just saying that!" She insisted pointing a finger into my chest.

"No, I'm serious!" I cooed grabbing onto her wrists and pulling her closer. She smiled up at me and then averted her eyes back down to her feet. "So," I let go of her wrists and let them fall lifelessly onto her lap. "Why don't you tell me all about this 'pretty weird dream' you had, at the Dot." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Fine! But on two conditions!" She pointed at me and gave me a serious look.

"Yes ma lady?" I bowed my head respectfully.

"You pay. AND you tell me all about your love life! Because see we can't be best friends if I don't know more about you." I nodded happily.

"Of course ma dear! I wouldn't have it any other way!" I stood up, took her hand and led her off the couch. "But of course that means you have to tell me everything about you." I finished, getting a sassy look from Clare.

"Of course my fine man!" she fought back playfully.

"Shall we?" I asked teasingly, hooking arms with her.

"We shall," she answered, and we both started to skip off towards the door.

(Adam's POV)

I couldn't take one more minute of that movie! I had left forty minutes ago, and am glad I did. It wasn't exactly the film that was bothering me, but more what was going on while watching it. By the time Clare and Drew started to snuggle I just couldn't handle it anymore. Leave it to my brother to turn a bad situation amazingly good, for him. I knew if I tried to stop it I would only get hated on, but I was not up to watching it happen. At least I _was_ rewarded with a consolation prize. Watching Drew cry over a silly little movie was very pleasing, but of course Saint Clare understood and that's what led to the whole cuddling situation. I decided that by now the movie had probably finished and it was safe for me to go back down. I dropped the comic book I'd been reading, jumped up off my bed and straightened myself out. But after pounding down the stairs I noticed it was eerily quiet.

After searching the living room, kitchen, and basement I came to a conclusion: they had both left. My prophecy was proved accurate when I discovered that the load of DVDs, Drew's car keys, wallet, and both their jackets were missing. Damn, I had let them escape, and they were together.

(Clare's POV)

Drew is such a dork! But it's his dorkyness that makes him so fun to be around. Truth is I was kind of scared of how this whole Dot thing would work out. Especially the car drive, those are always the worst. I have experienced some pretty awkward car drives and was not looking forward to another one. But after skipping our way to the car we were both giggling our guts out. I seriously had to hold onto my side because it hurt so much from all laughing we did. He even finished off the little act we were putting on by opening the car door and helping me in.

"Why thank you, good man," I acknowledged gratefully.

"My pleasure, dear lady," he finished, bowed and closed the door carefully. Once he was in his seat he started the car and we were on our way. At first it _was_ a little quiet but I knew how to fix this problem. I reached for the dashboard and cautiously turned up the radio's volume. Oddly enough, a familiar song echoed throughout the car.

"Seriously? They still play this song?" I questioned loudly, overpowering the music.

"This is my jam!" Drew joked, ignoring my question as he reached for the volume and blasted the tune.

"Really?" I shouted, "You don't really look like a _Miley Cyrus _type of guy."

"That's where you're mistaken! She's my favourite! Especially _Party in the USA_!" He responded boldly. I let out a little giggle.

"Well then you're in luck!" He nodded and started to sing along with his favourite artist and to his favourite song. I shook my head in amazement; usually I'm not the type to sing unless in the shower but with Drew I felt pretty comfortable. So once the chorus came around I put on my best Miley voice and sang along. After singing a few more songs we were finally at the Dot and I had almost forgot why we were there. That car ride was definitely far from awkward but not from fun!

(Drew's POV)

Once we were seated in one of the booths at the Dot we removed our jackets and I sat anxiously, ready to listen.

"So, how bout that dream?" I winked. I was kind of hoping that somehow the dream would reflect her feelings or thoughts, hopefully about me. And if you're wondering how I feel about Clare, I can only give you my honest answer. I have no idea how I feel about Clare. Did I like her just as a friend? Maybe more? Truthfully, I really can't answer those questions. All I know is that I needed her in my life. She is really great to talk to, funny, caring and really fun to be around. Clare is just too amazing of a person to let go of. I could see why Adam cares for her so much. And the bet? Well, I guess I've kind of given up on that. So for now I'm just going to go with the flow and see how things work out.

"Ha! Nice, making the girl spill first!" She teased, crossing her arms.

"Well, I'm not the one who went raving on and on about a dream!" I spoke defensively. She slapped my arm friskily.

"I did not go on and on about anything!" She snapped, doing her best pouty face.

"Fine! We'll make a deal. You tell about your little dream, and then I will tell you everything there is to know about my life." I reasoned.

"No! You go first!" she fought. I put my hand over my heart and faked a worried look.

"Is someone afraid to tell an embarrassing dream?" I asked, covering my mouth with my hand, astonished. She continued to sulk and pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Fine if you really want me to go first." She whined.

"Yup, I do." I stated flatly. She shot me daggers. Then after a few more minutes of brooding she started. She talked about how she woke up in this really old time era where they used horses and stuff. And how there is this really amazing book called _Pride and Prejudice_ that's based at that time and that I should really read it (no thanks). How she was somehow in this book and the main character who she adored. Then she met this little maid (I wonder if she was hot and blond) who led her to the characters love interest Mr. Darcy.

"So was he handsome?" I joked, pretending to fan myself in excitement. She stared down into her hot chocolate (which we had ordered in the midst of her explanation) and stirred it slowly with her spoon. Then she looked up at me meekly and nodded.

"Yes. Very." She blushed, taking a sip of her cocoa. Then she explained how she had woken up to me and why she had made a remark about Pemberley. Apparently it had been the residence in which Mr. Darcy lived and she had still been so sleepy that she had mistaken me for him. And I had caught on to every word she said, which really surprised me. After she finished enlightening me about her dream I went on to talk about my life. I explained my summer, about my break up with Katie, and how grade twelve was going. Then after I was done she went on about her family, her love triangle with Jake and Eli, and how she used to date – K.C?

"Wait, you dated K.C?" I asked, amazed she would ever go for the sporty type.

"Yah, well he was kind of different then. And we were both taking advanced classes. Plus it was just kind of a puppy love type thing. Not a big deal." Her last words muffled by her hot chocolate. I looked down at my watch. Whoa it was already 11:37! We had been talking for like two hours!

"We better get going," I stated.

"What time is –" she stopped and seemed to be staring at something behind me. Just then I heard the clinking of bells signaling someone had entered the eatery. I shifted around and mentally cursed.

"Just great," I moaned, "just great."

* * *

><p><strong>*Who just walked in? That's not the only surprising part! What really surprises me is that I finished a chapter in one day! Okay, confession time. My internet broke so I had nothing better to do than write! Usually I procrastinate but I really had nothing else to do! But I'm glad I finished it and I hope you liked it!*<strong>


	8. Broken, Literally

**Chapter 8: Broken, Literally**

(Clare's POV)

"What time is –" I paused. I swear I could see someone outside. Someone familiar. Was that? Oh my gosh, with her? It couldn't be. Could it? Drew spun around and seemed to notice them as well.

"Just great," Drew groaned, "just great." Wait. I don't think Drew really knew the whole situation here. Was he aware of _both_ of them? Well, he would be soon. "Wait, is that?" he started. I laced my fingers through his hair and yanked him down, flat against the table. He stared at me in bewilderment. I only responded by placing a finger on my lips to indicate silence. I rose my head up off the table to take a quick peak to the side. He appeared to be searching for something, or someone. Dang! He saw me! Well, maybe not. Maybe he didn't notice –

"Clare! _Saint_ Clare! And – is that Drew?" Crap! (Excuse my language). Drew slowly raised his head and gave him the slightest smile.

"Owen, why don't we sit over – Drew?"

"Katie? Why are you?" Drew mumbled, dumbfounded. Katie somewhat blushed and then stared down at her feet. Hmm, I never realized how much girls do that. It kind of makes us look a little – oh, whatever!

"Look at the time!" I grabbed Drew's wrist and tapped on his watch, "Whoa! 11:46! We'd better get going!" I chirped, in more of a theatrical voice then I'd hoped for.

"Aw, I hope it's not on account of us!" Owen droned, sounding the least bit apologetic. I was about to give him another melodramatic answer when Drew cut in.

"Wait. There was no 'camp counselor', was there?" Considering Drew had just told me about his whole breakup with Katie I was pretty aware of whom the 'camp counselor' was. It was a guy Katie worked with at some camp over the summer. She had apparently fallen in love with this boy and he was the reason why she had broken up with Drew. Wait. Is Drew insisting that –

"Was there?" He questioned, a little louder than the last time. She looked up at him for only a quick moment so that she could quietly cluck a tiny:

"No."

"Was there even any camp?" He inquired, his voice coming out shaky. She slid some hair behind her ear before answering.

"Of course there was Drew," she looked back down at her feet and muttered the rest, "during July."

"So that whole August romance was with," he stopped, only to point a shaky finger at Owen, "him." She nodded slowly. "Why?" he moaned, his voice trembling more than ever. Katie only replied with a slight shrug, while Owen swung an arm around her.

"You can't fight true love," he spoke, his voice so excessively sweet it made me want to slap him. It's true; I really _did_ feel the urge to hit him across the face. I could feel Drew's hands ball up into tight fists.

"You know what, we really should be going." I slid in, trying to bring them all out of their little world and back to reality. I grabbed onto Drew's arm and lead him out of the Dot, making sure I gave the couple a nice, dirty look before exiting. Yah, I gave them a dirty look. I'm bad. Once we were outside, I pulled Drew in to face me.

"Drew, I'm so –"

"It's fine," he interrupted, his voice monotone.

"Are you sure," I put my hand to his cheek and gingerly moved his head so that he was looking at me, straight on. "Because if you're not –"

"I said I was fine!" He shouted, causing me to pull my hand away from his face. "I'm – I'm sorry Clare," he puffed. I could see his eyes were veiled by a thin layer of tears that slowly began to trickle down his face. I brought him into a hug. At first he was stiff and cold, but as it progressed he let his body fall into it. He pulled away carefully as though not wanting to break me. After once again ridding his tears with the palms of his hands he spoke quietly.

"Well, I better get you home." I nodded and gave him a small smile. Then, almost as if someone were controlling me, I reached for his hand. At first I think I startled him, but eventually he intertwined his fingers with mine. Well, at least one things for sure. Owen was playing with me the whole time. That little jerk!

(Drew's POV)

It didn't seem real. I felt as if I had been sucked into my own worst nightmare. Like I was watching everything happen around me, but I wasn't there. Just a spectator viewing some show. Katie and Owen? Really? How did that ever come to be? Why would Katie ever dump me, for _him_? And he had the nerve to screw things up with Clare when he's the one who took Katie away from me. I just couldn't handle it. I thought I was going to burst. Luckily, Clare had been there to calm me down. She had kept me in check, made me feel like I wasn't alone. But I was home now and I had no intention of keeping my cool.

I slammed the door violently, making it clear to whoever was present that I was home. Hopefully, my parents hadn't arrived before me and only Adam would be startled by the sudden racket. I could see my mom getting pretty pissed at the fact I had possibly damaged part of her home.

"Drew?" Adam called, jogging quickly into the foyer, probably to check I wasn't some crazed assassin. "Oh, good it is you!" He cheered happily, but his face dropped when he noticed my expression. "What happened? Did something go wrong with Clare?" I swear I could detect the slightest bit of excitement in his voice, but too focused on other matters I chose to ignore it.

"Owen," I started, not sure if I was able to state the other name in the situation.

"Oh, you saw Owen." For some reason Adam didn't sound the slightest bit surprised, but I continued.

"And Katie." Now that surprised him. His mouth went into the classic 'O' shape and he stood there speechless. I had already told my brother all about my breakup and he had been the one who had helped me through the heartache, he knew how serious I was about Katie. So I didn't even bother calming down or taking a time out, I just went full on rage mode.

"There never was a camp counselor! Katie never had a summer fling with some guy she worked with! It was Owen! The whole time, it was Owen! She probably didn't even think of me when she started fooling around with him! I was heartbroken when she dumped me! I got drunk! I got into a fight with –" I paused, it hit me suddenly, it all made sense, "Owen! And the funny part is, I had ever right to kick the crap out of him at that party. But he had the _nerve_ to make me feel bad! To make me agree to that stupid BET!" I screamed, thrashing my fist into the wall.

"Bet? What bet?" Crap, I'd said that out loud, hadn't I? It's alright Drew you can cover this up.

"Oh, nothing. Just he and the guys, they wanted me to do something stupid and embarrassing. As like payback for coming onto him," I took a deep breath and gave him a slight smile, "But luckily, I haven't done it yet."

"Good. But uh Drew, I have a feeling you're going to have another problem coming your way."

"Why?" I asked, a little nervous of how much my brother knew.

"Possibly because you just punched a hole in the wall." I looked to where I had plunged my fist and found a massive hole. Well, looks like my mother's not going to be pissed because I had _possibly_ damaged part of her home but because I _had_.

(Adam's POV)

I had done something bad. Something really, really bad. I mean it's not like I knew someone was going to be with him. And I mean, I guess my brother would have found out eventually. Oh, who am I kidding? I did something horrible! And now my brother was a mess. All because I couldn't handle him being out with Clare. I kinda sent an anonymous text to Owen telling him that Drew was at the Dot. With Clare. I mean at least I figured they'd be at the Dot. That's usually with my brother hangs. And if I was wrong it really wouldn't matter, it was anonymous. All I knew was that I wanted to screw up their little date, and that I couldn't do it myself but he could do it for me.

I just noticed how much Owen had bugged Drew a few days ago at lunch. And how Owen maybe had something for Clare. So I thought he could easily break up whatever was going on between them. But I never imagined he had a girlfriend. Let alone Katie Matlin. I had just re-broken my brother's heart and after seeing what he did to the wall I was pretty sure he could break mine, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hey guys! Another chapter, already? I know weird, right? Well I'm kind of on a roll and managed to write this up pretty quick! Tell me if you liked it, and if you were surprised. Oh and by the way, some of you were really close! ;) Thanks for reading!* <strong>


	9. The Friend Zone

**Chapter 9: The Friend Zone**

*** SURPRISE! A new chapter! Read!***

* * *

><p>(Owen's POV)<p>

One silly, little question is probably dancing around in all your nosy heads. _Why Katie?_ Well, I ask myself that question _every_ day. It was summer, I'm a guy, she's a girl. It was simple math. I didn't know I would have to commit to anything. We just bumped into each other, I thought she was cute, asked for her number (yes, I'm aware she goes to Degrassi). We had one measly date and we were practically married. I wasn't interested in pledging myself to any girl, at least not Katie, but it just worked out that way. I mean I knew she was Drew's girl, but Katie seemed to have no objection into starting something with me. And I have to admit that it did feel pretty good. Having a girl actually ditch the 'perfect catch' Drew Torres for me. I was planning on dumping her, but school was about to start anyways. And if I had to be 'lovey-dovey' with her all August I wanted to at least get something from it. Like re-breaking Torres' heart, or embarrassing him somehow. Either one. Now, I bet your all thinking: _Um, wasn't he going to make Drew dress up in like Katie clothes or something?_ _And make him throw a tantrum originally?_ And now you're probably flipping back through the story to check. Well, no bother. That was the original prank. Now do you see why I was pissed we changed plans? I never got anything from wasting my time with Katie. Until I got a text.

It was from some unknown number, telling me that Drew was hanging at the Dot with Clare. Wow, was this some sort of date? I guess the Torres charm really does work on _every_ girl. Whoever sent me this info must have not been too fond of the couple and thought I would be the perfect guy to screw up their little get-together. I'm usually not one to let somebody else use me, or listen to somebody else for that matter. But by crashing there date I would get to upset Drew about his little Katieboo and well, get to crash their date. Now your brain is probably buzzing. _Why does he hate Drew so much? I thought he liked Clare. Why isn't pink in the rainbow? _As for the first two questions, I can answer those. As for the third, how old are you? Should you even be reading this?

Ever since Drew has come to our school he has been the center of attention. The star football player, the chick magnet, and the all-around 'great guy'. I'm not one of those whiny losers that get all bugged out and jealous, but once in a while I do get pretty peeved off. So is it really that wrong that every now and then I want to screw with Drew's head? Now, onto Clare. I swear I already explained that I was into her. Katie was just some consolation prize; but now I'm ready to win the cup. And no one, not even Drew will get in the way of that.

What sucks is; I think he already did. That whole encounter with the duo did not go as planned. Not that I exactly planned anything but I did have a vision of how I wanted it to go down. I would walk in with Katie, show her off to Drew. He would run off crying, Katie would randomly faint and me and Clare would start making out. It might have been a _little_ farfetched, though it's way better than what _actually_ happened. Drew got all yelly and he started pointing his sausage fingers. And Katie was all quiet and she kept looking down at her feet like they would secretly tell her everything to say. I didn't know what to do so I just slapped an arm around Katie, said some cheesy thing about love and called it a day. But out of everything Clare's reaction was the worst! She was all "look at the time," and "gotta get home!" Talk about awkward. Oh, and then she gave me the nastiest look! I mean she still looked pretty cute, but it was dirty!

Then after they left I was stuck with Katie! It was horrible! Not only was she in a bad mood but she also insisted on talking about the movie we had just watched! Oh, I'm sorry I mean the movie she _forced_ me to watch because we "weren't spending enough time together". No, I think we've spent _enough _time together, thank you. What I really want to spend time on is ways to break up with you and move onto Clare! And I will, I just don't know how…

(Katie's POV)

I know what you're all thinking. _Why leave Drew for Owen?_ Well, I ask myself that _all_ the time. I mean Owen is obviously good looking. He has distinct features, a strong face, broad shoulders. He's absolutely stunning. And he picked _me_ out of the crowd. Considering he dislikes most people I felt well, flattered. I was excited that someone had noticed me, thought I was cute. I liked the idea that he was a "bad boy"; I liked the thought that I could change him. Drew came too easy, was too attached to me. I wanted someone who was hard to get, someone I could turn into a better person. I wanted a challenge. Yes, the thought of a "challenge" was great; it's the actual job of achieving the goal that's a pain. I know now I could never actually change someone like him. I'm not saying it's impossible, I'm just saying I not the girl to do it. I just wish I'd figured that out _before _dumping Drew. That was probably the stupidest thing I could have ever done. But I did it, and now there's no turning back. Only moving forward. Although, there is one more thing I'd like to snag before moving ahead. Drew. Yes, I _will_ win Drew back. No matter what or _who_ comes in my way.

(Clare's POV)

I would just like to clear up one thing before I start. No, after one night I am not in love with Drew Torres. I know; you're tearing up a bit. No worries. He and I have definitely passed the are-we-acquaintances-or-friends-I-really-don't-know zone and have officially (at least in my eyes) entered the friend's zone. Much easier to say, right? And don't think this means I'm trying to ease my way into a romantic relationship with him. I'm not. I'm simply trying to be his friend. I mean we really connected on Friday. We had good talks, good laughs, and an overall good time. He is someone worth keeping around. And I plan on doing just that.

I pushed my way through Degrassi's front doors with a smile on face, a hop in my step, and clear head. For once I was truly ready to take on the day. Mondays have never been my favourite but I had a feeling today was going to be an exception. Almost instantly I spotted Drew standing at his locker (great luck, huh?). I wasn't exactly sure on how to approach him after the whole Katie incident that took place on Friday. I mean he said he was fine, but after his little screaming episode and the silent care drive home I could tell that was just a lie. But it was new day, and hopefully like me he was planning on starting fresh.

I decided if I was going through with this whole friends plan then I might as well go full out. I skipped my way to his locker and tapped him on the back.

"Can I borrow a sheet of paper?" I whispered trying to duplicate the exact words he had spoken to me the week before. He slowly spun around, his whole body was shivering. Uh-oh, this didn't look good. Was that too soon? Was he still mad about Friday? Did he not want to be friends? I held my breath preparing for the worst. I was praying that he wouldn't scream again. For a 'chill' guy he was pretty scary when he yelled. When he was finally finished turning around he shoved something in my face. That's weird why did he – oh! I felt like hitting my head out of stupidity. A sheet of paper!

"Thanks," I winked, doing my best Drew flirty voice. He giggled in an overly-high pitched voice and tried his best to curl his hair.

"No problem Drew! You're just so awesome!" He squeaked in what he thought was a girl voice. Yet once again, it was overly-high pitched. I let out a deep laugh.

"You know it," I huffed in a perfect guy voice, flexing my muscles.

"Wow, do we really show of our bodies that much? And nice guy voice by the way," He teased.

"Yes, yes you do. And thank you! I'm well-known for my impressions," I falsely gloated. He gave me a doubting look.

"In what worl –" I jabbed him hard in the gut. "Ah! What was that for? I didn't even finish my sentence."

"Yah, no need I knew what you were going to say," I sighed dramatically, pretending to tear up.

"Oh really! I was about to say 'In what world does such talent get undiscovered?' Did you know that?" He puffed giving me a know-it-all face.

"Yes, yes I did. I just didn't want you to waste your pretty little breath telling me things I already know." I finished the words flowing smoothly off my tongue. He gave an astonished expression.

"Oh, we got a diva in the house," he joshed. I only responded with another low voiced,

"You know it."

"Aha, well little miss diva mind if I walk you to class?"

"Not if you don't mind walking in my shadow,"

"Not at all," he laughed, letting me take the lead. "So you really think my breath is pretty?" He gushed.

"Whatever stops the tears, my good friend, whatever stops the tears."

Friend. I liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>*I know you probably hate me, and no one is reading this anymore but i FINALLY updated. I was on such a roll but this chapter took me another month. And it's only a filler chapter too. I had such bad writers block and a busy schedule! Not a good combo! But if there is anyone who is still reading this PLEASE leave a review! We are almost at fifty, we can do it!*<strong>


	10. With Who?

**With Who?**

(Drew's POV)

I'll just cut to the chase. I won't even bother glossing up the truth with little facts about my day or how I'm feeling. I'm dropping the bet. I haven't quite vocalized my decision, mostly because the only person I could tell is Owen. And frankly, I don't really want to speak to him about _anything_. Speaking of Owen I guess I should open up on that _subject_.

Am I over it? Not really. I mean I guess you could say that I'm over Katie, or at least what we had. But as for forgiving Owen, I am far from being 'over' that. How did I get over Katie that fast? Well, I'm not sure if I'll ever really be over her. We were serious about each other, I loved her. Truthfully, everything is still a little fresh, too raw for me to mentally think through at the moment. All, I know is that I'm done with both of them. At least socially. As for a mentally, I will be _mentally _cursing Owen every chance I get and _mentally _crying over Katie every time I see her.

As for Clare, well she's probably the best thing that could have happened to me. She's sweet, caring, a great listener, and now probably one of my closest friends. I don't know how it all happened so fast. We just clicked, instantly had chemistry. But I know one thing; I'm not going to confuse friend chemistry with _romantic_ chemistry. Clare's too important to me; I don't want to lose her by trying anything like that. That doesn't mean I don't have strong feelings towards her, strong _passionate_ feelings, it means that I'm not going to act upon them. End of story.

(Clare's POV)

"Hey," his deep whisper snuck into my eager ears. A giddy smile burst upon my face; I was just about to go find him. Though my back was against him I could easily identify his voice.

"Hey," I chirped, clawing through my locker. Where had I put my binder? Despite my frustration, I managed to keep the cheery grin plastered to my face.

"So, I've been meaning to talk to you," he continued, sounding a bit worried. I stopped in my tracks; why did he sound so nervous? Though in a second I continued my search; quickly coming up with a solution.

"Well, can this conversation wait?" I questioned, scanning my locker.

"Uh, yah I guess –" he started.

"Great, then you can tell me at the Dot tonight? Pick me up around seven?"

"Um –" he puffed, sounding confused.

"Unless you're busy or something," I went on, trying to help him out.

"Oh, no that sounds great." I silently cheered in my head, I found my binder! Hugging the folder tightly against me I focused my gaze onto my locker mirror, only to find an unfamiliar pair of eyes staring me down. What? I spun around, coming face to face with the individual I had been talking to the last few minutes. He only gave me a small smirk before walking off, leaving me dumfounded.

(Owen's POV)

Okay, I have to get this over with. And now. I've waited long enough. I have to face the music and just do it. It shouldn't be too hard; I talk to girls _all_ the time. I like girls. Remember Owen? Unfortunately this isn't some flirty exchange like usual. No, this is serious. This is business. Ugh, I really hope there aren't any tears. Even worse thesilent treatment, or yelling, or any physical damage or contact for that matter. Why did I have to pick such an intimidating, unpredictably mess of a girl to like anyways? Do you hear yourself Owen? You're such a wimp. Just do it!

"Hey Katie –" I manage to spit out, before she simply cuts in.

"We need to talk," she began.

"Yah –"

"This isn't –"

"Working –"

"I never really felt a –"

"Neither did I," I finished plainly, shrugging my shoulders. We both gave each other a slight nod and a tiny smile before heading our separate ways. Well, that was probably the strangest breakup I have ever been a part of. No tears, no silent treatment, no yelling, and not a finger laid on me. Just a nod and a smile. Though thisprobably_ should_ have bugged the hell out of me. That I had just wasted more than a month on a girl who couldn't care less about me. It didn't. I had a more important thing on my mind, a more important _person_.

(Drew's POV)

I hugged her from behind; letting my arms slink around her waist and my chin rest on her shoulder.

"Are you by any chance busy tonight?" I croon happily. She wriggles out of my grasp, turning on her heel to face me. She looks mopey, distressed even. Shoot, was the hug too much? Did it come off disgustingly romantic? Like I was suffocating her with emotion? It was only meant to be friendly. I mean that's usually how we act around each other. Silly and childish. Maybe she's moved on from that, matured. Maybe she's found some new mature friend that –

"Drew." Clare untangles me from my web of thoughts.

"So is that a no?" I ask insecurely.

"Yah, I kind of have," she pauses, her cheeks flush as she continues, "a date." I can feel my own cheeks heating up. Though I'm trying my best to stop any emotion from sneaking its way onto my face, I have a feeling I'm doing a pretty bad job. A date? With who? Why do I care?

"With who?" I can feel my teeth gritting.

"Well, it was actually a mistake. I mean I thought I was talking to you. Your voices kind of sound the same. I mean they're both deep, and the sound was stifled by my locker." This should have made me feel a little bit better. That her intentions were good. That she thought she was talking to me. But it doesn't make me feel better at all. Instead it just infuriates me. That some random jerk had the nerve to agree to a date he wasn't even genuinely invited on. Drew, calm down. You and Clare are only friends. She has every right to date whoever she wants. Even if it's some loser who horned in on plans meant for you. This controversial pep talk doesn't seem to calm me down as I almost hiss my next question.

"With who?" Clare looks up at me with those innocent eyes, before staring into her hands.

"Uh," she hesitates; the pause seems to last eternity.

"Clare," I raise my voice; it echoes through the hall. This causes some students to look up.

"Owen," she mumbles, letting her eyes slowly rise back to mine. For a moment I couldn't breathe. It was as if I had gotten tackled to the ground, my lungs so compacted that air couldn't pass through them. Now I had a reason to be mad. Now I had a reason to shout at her and smash something, without it looking as if I had only done it out of jealousy. I now had something to cover up my envy, my breaking heart. And I couldn't wait to blame it all on Owen.

"Owen? Are you serious?" I roared.

"It was a mistake," she wailed; reaching for my hand, but I only shake her off.

"Exactly. It was a mistake. That's all you had to tell him. That you thought he was someone else." I dispute.

"Drew you know I don't have feelings for him," this makes me stop, turns my anger into worry. Worried that she knows this is about more than just Owen.

"It doesn't matter. He isn't a good guy. I don't want him touching you or talking to you. You're important to me Clare and I'm not going to let –" I was on such a roll when Clare slid a hand through my hair, sprung on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against mine. In other words, she kissed me. Her lips where warm and were sending a shower of sparks through my body. I slipped a hand to her waist, holding her small body against me. We were so close; I could smell her fruity perfume and feel the Goosebumps gradually rising upon her skin. Heat flooded through my body, quickly drained the moment she pulled away. Her eyes flickered open; soon she was staring right at me. Then she bit her bottom lip; oh, how I would have loved to kiss her right then. But all I could manage was a squeaky:

"Owen, who?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Ops! Has it been more than a month? And you guys have been SO nice giving me fifty reviews :') I feel SUPER bad... but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Give me your thoughtsopinions! Means a lot!***


	11. Friday Fairies

**Chapter 11: Friday Fairies**

(Owen's POV)

I knew Fridays were magical. Forget about them being the gateway to weekends, there has always been something _more_ about this certain day of the week. Maybe it's their ability to persuade parents into ordering in, or because just the thought of this weekday makes everyone smile. All I know is that Friday has never failed me, ever; and today wasn't an exception. It was like the Friday fairies had swooped down from the heavens to sprinkle luck powder all over me. I would usually argue that I hardly need any luck, for my good looks and natural charm have gotten me most places in life. Yet, this time was different. This time it was all the fairies. I mean it's one thing if I had broken the ice with a few sweet words, or had dazed her with a signature look. Then, I would take _some_ credit. However, and I hate admitting this, I was absolutely pathetic. I had no idea what to say, or how to act; to play it cool or kind. I was a mess. Nevertheless, _she _asked _me_ out. It would be classified as 'lucky' if she accepted an invite, especially in my pathetic state. But since she did the inviting, I can _definitely_ categorize this event under 'magical'.

I practically skipped to my locker. First I got asked out by Clare. Then I easily broke up with Katie. With the luck I was having, I half expected money to fall out of my locker! Just to be sure, I opened my locker _very _carefully. I didn't want any cash to fall on the floor! I was a little disappointed when I wasn't showered in valuable paper, but I quickly recovered. I guess I had received enough miracles for one day. So, I started to text, using the locker door to hide my phone. When I heard a small, familiar voice call my name, I practically dropped my cell and began to shuffle through my textbooks. For added effect, I stroked my chin and put on a concentrated face. As if I was trying to find something.

"Looking for something?" Clare questioned. Yes, I nailed it! What am I doing at school? I really should be an actor!

"Yah, the textbook for my next class," I spoke casually. Did my confidence just come back? Yes, yes it did. Happy dance in my head, now focus back on her.

"Your next class? But the day is over." Damn it. There goes my confidence once again, running for the hills.

"Oh, yah I know. I just like to preplan. Get all my textbooks in order, for easy use on Monday." That would be a nice save, if it didn't make me sound like a dweeb.

"Oh, that's smart of you. Well, I just had to clear something up." This is the perfect time for a sexy pose. Close locker, check. Lean against it, check. Put left hand in left pocket, check. Give her an attractive look, check.

"Go ahead." My voice comes out velvety, perfect.

"Well, see –" from there her words just kind of mushed together. She was talking a mile a minute and I couldn't understand a thing. So I just stood there, pretending to listen. But really I was fiddling with the fingers in my pocket. It was during that fiddling that I felt something in my pocket. Had the fairies granted me my last wish? Had they given me money? After pulling it out, it became clear. They really did love me! The fairies had given me five bucks! However, because I was gaping at my new found money, Clare realized that I was no longer listening.

"Owen?"

"Hmm?" Look away from the money Owen. "Sorry, yes?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Of course I did! But can you repeat it one more time?"

"Okay. Um, I made a mistake when I asked you out. I thought you were Drew. See, we're kind of…_dating_ now. Sorry." And with that she walked away.

Come on! Was it because I wanted money? Was it because I asked too much of you, fairies? How about this: I return the five dollars and you give me Clare back? I took my five dollars and shoved it in some kid's hands.

"Here," I said to the curly-haired kid.

"Thanks man," he bubbled. Spit flew from his braces and onto my face.

"Ugh," I huffed under my breath and returned to my locker. After waiting a few minutes I decided that this method wasn't going to work. So I stormed out of the school, making sure to shove braces kid against the lockers and take back my money. I really hate Fridays.

(Drew's POV)

I couldn't help but sing in my head. It's something I do when I'm happy. And since I was extremely happy, I even (quietly) hummed along. The song kind of went like this (please don't judge me):

_I'm waiting for Clare. Duh, duh, duh, duh. __We are going on a date. Duh, duh, duh, duh. 'Cause she kissed me in the hall. Duh, duh, duh, duh. And it was really great. Duh, duh, duh, duh._

_Hey, look at that dude's hat. Duh, duh, duh, duh. It's really cool. Duh, duh, duh, duh. I wish I had one like that. Duh, duh, duh, duh. But I'd probably look like a fool. Duh, duh, duh, duh. _

_Hey look its Owen. Duh, duh, duh, duh. He looks really pissed. Duh, duh, duh, duh. He's coming this way. Duh, duh, duh, duh. Oh shi – _

"Torres!" Wow, his voice is deep.

"Yes?" Play it innocent. Act like you don't know what's going on. That always works.

"Don't play innocent with me!" Well that didn't work.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Act stupid. Even better.

"I'm pretty sure you do." Just cut to the chase man. "You and Clare?" Thank you.

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"You two are dating," he almost growled.

"Wasn't that the bet? You said I couldn't end up with Clare and I said I could."

"So this is all for the bet? You aren't really dating her."

"No, I am. I'm calling off that whole bet or deed or whatever by the way. But if that _was_ the bet, then why are you so angry? Why are you questioning that we're together? If that was the bet than why are you upset that I actually went through with it? Unless…"

"Don't even go there. Are you dating for real or not?"

"For real," I stated proudly. He let out a furious moan. "I don't see how it should matter. You're dating Katie. Remember?"

"Stop being a smartass, Drew."

"I'm not trying to be smart; I'm just trying to clear things up," deep breath, "You dared me to go for Clare. I went for her, ended up really liking her, and now we're dating. You are dating Katie but for some reason are really mad that Clare and I are together. Is there anything you'd like to add?"

"I'm not dating Katie," he almost whispered, "anymore."

"Okay. So _now_ let me be a smartass and explain what really happened. You dated Katie to piss me off. Then to piss me off even more you wanted to make me do something stupid. The guys suggested the whole Clare thing, but you were against it. However, they talked you into it. You thought it would never work between us and have been sabotaging the relationship just in case. Sabotaging it, making sure it didn't work out, because you have liked Clare this _whole_ time."

"Hold on –"

"Then when Clare 'asked you out', you ditched Katie as fast as you could. But now you know she didn't ask you out and she and I are together. In simpler terms: you tried to screw me over but ended up screwing yourself."

And this is where it got scary. Owen (super mad, by the way) marched right up to me and put his face centimetres from mine. Seriously I couldn't breathe! He looked all red and his eyes were huge. His hot breath danced all over my face as he whispered:

"Do you think Clare will be happy when she finds out why you took an interest in her? Do you think she'll be happy when she finds out that she was just some stupid bet? Because I don't." That's when my heart stopped. My hands went numb and my legs turned to jelly. I couldn't move, but apparently Owen could. Because he went running.

I had to find Clare; I had to tell her before he did. Where was she anyways? Why was she taking so long?

(Eli's POV)

I wasn't stupid enough to wait until the end of the conversation. I understood the situation, the moment the word "bet" was spoken. See, apparently those two blockheads don't know how to keep their voices down. I needed to tell Clare. I needed to be the one who saved her. So the moment I was sure about the whole "bet" thing, I began sprinting back to the school. Of course she was at her locker, just like I thought she would be.

"Hey Clare," I spoke coolly. "What are you still doing here?" Her head poked out from her locker.

"Oh, hey Eli. Just sorting my textbooks; for easy use on Monday. Someone else was doing it, so I thought I'd give it a try."

"Oh. Well, that's a good idea." She nods awkwardly.

"So what's up?" She questions (obviously this is not a usual occurrence). Deep breath Eli, just say it.

"Clare, I've got to tell you something."

* * *

><p><strong>*Please don't hate me! I know it has taken me FOREVER to update and I'm sorry. But I finally did. YAY! Oh, by the way...if you want to be totally awesome go check out some of my other fictions! That would be amazing :) *<strong>


End file.
